Loving You
by rururei
Summary: Akhirnya Naruto mengerti bagaimana Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Sekuel "Having Drowned in Your Love." Ditulis untuk Itousisca. Hope you'll like this.


Barangkali hanya perasaan Naruto saja, tapi menurutnya angin malam yang berhembus pelan saat itu menebarkan hawa yang lebih dingin.

Dia berdiri di halaman belakang rumah Sakura seraya memandangi punggung gadis itu. Tidak ada yang bersuara dan Naruto tahu sebaiknya dia memang menutup mulutnya. Sakura masih belum bergerak, entah sedang memejamkan mata atau hanya memandang kosong pada satu titik khayal di udara.

Sampai detik ini Naruto tidak mengerti pada semua yang terjadi –yang dialami ataupun dirasakan oleh sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Tapi urusan hati memang perkara yang kadang-kadang tidak logis, bukan? Betapapun dia menganggap Sakura aneh, sinting, delusional, toh kenyataannya tetap sama: Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke dan kini gadis itu patah hati sedemikian rupa karena Sasuke bertunangan dengan gadis lain.

Bahu Sakura terlihat terangkat sejenak, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian dia bergerak menuju sebuah tong sampah yang ada di depannya. Sebatang korek api menyala di tangan Sakura. Angin malam bertiup menggoyangkan nyalanya yang kecil. Naruto sempat berpikir Sakura tidak akan sanggup melemparkan batang korek itu ke tong sampah, tapi ternyata dia salah. Sebelum benda itu habis terlalap api, Sakura melemparkannya, membuat isi tong sampah yang telah disiram minyak itu berkobar. Nyala apinya menerangi tempat itu dan Naruto ingin sekali bisa melihat seperti apa wajah Sakura. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kaki si pirang itu tetap terpaku di sana, tidak beranjak ke mana-mana.

Serpih-serpih abu beterbangan di udara. Sakura tetap tidak bergerak hingga akhirnya isi tong sampah itu benar-benar habis dilahap api.

Gadis itu berbalik, berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berada. Mata zamrudnya menatap pada Naruto dan dia tersenyum kecil. Naruto tidak balas tersenyum karena menyadari betapa kosongnya wajah Sakura. Gadis itu berlalu melewatinya, menghilang di balik pintu sementara Naruto terpaku menatap tong sampah yang masih berasap.

Sakura bisa saja membakar semua barang miliknya yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke –poster, foto, DVD film, seragam fans klub, _photobook, _kalender, kliping majalah, semuanya, tapi Naruto tidak yakin nama Sasuke dalam dada Sakura juga sudah ikut hangus menjadi abu.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas, menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Loving You**

**a NaruSaku fanfiction by rururei**

sekuel dari fanfic saya sebelumnya "Having Drowned in Your Love"

ditulis spesial untuk Itousisca-san, maaf ya lama. Hehe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika kau sudah terbiasa dengan sesuatu –meskipun kau tidak menyukainya, maka bagaimanapun juga kau akan merasakan kejanggalan jika kebiasaan itu berubah. Seperti ada kerikil di dalam sepatumu. Atau semacam melihat sepatu di atas meja makan. Benar-benar aneh. Janggal. Tidak sesuai. Tidak pada tempatnya.

Begitulah ketika Naruto mendapati sahabatnya sejak kecil yang biasanya meletup-letup berisik seperti ketel air mendidih mendadak saja diam tanpa banyak ulah.

Haruno Sakura berjalan ke kampus pagi itu dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya. Surai merah mudanya tampak tidak disisir terlalu rapi sementara pakaian yang dia kenakan juga tampak kusut. Sakura kelihatan seperti mayat hidup yang lepas dari pasukan inferi milik Lord Voldemort dan Naruto mengernyitkan wajahnya tidak suka. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah ketika melewati Naruto menuju sebuah kursi di depan si pirang. Sepanjang kuliah hari itu Naruto lebih banyak mengamati punggung Sakura yang melorot dari kursinya dibanding memperhatikan penjelasan dosen.

Naruto bertahan mengunci bibirnya sekalipun dia gatal untuk tidak mengata-ngatai betapa mengerikannya kantung mata Sakura atau meledeknya soal baju yang tidak disetrika. Dia pikir Sakura memang perlu waktu –Naruto benci mengakuinya, untuk melupakan Sasuke. Maka selama beberapa minggu Sakura benar-benar menjadi orang asing yang rasanya belum pernah Naruto kenal seumur hidup. Mereka tetap duduk berdekatan saat kuliah. Mereka makan siang bersama di kantin. Mereka juga pulang ke rumah bersama-sama. Bahkan selama hari Minggu, Naruto menghabiskan waktu di kamar Sakura yang –Naruto senang, sudah bersih dari segala pernak-pernik Sasuke. Tapi Sakura seperti sebuah radio rusak yang tidak mampu menangkap siaran dari menara pemancar. Dia akan mendengarkan Naruto, sesekali menjawab singkat, tersenyum kecil atau menggangguk atau menggeleng, tapi Naruto bisa melihat bahwa mata hijaunya kosong dan tidak berada di sana.

"Kau seperti panda," ucap Naruto.

Sore itu mereka duduk-duduk di tepi sungai bersama beberapa kotak susu rasa coklat dan dua bungkus keripik kentang.

"Apa?" Sakura melepaskan sedotan dari bibirnya dan berpaling pada Naruto. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaktahuan.

"Kau kelihatan seperti panda dengan dua kantung mata hitammu yang jelek itu."

Sakura tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lain ketika dia meraba matanya sendiri. Pada saat yang biasa gadis itu pasti sudah berteriak atau menjambak rambut pirang Naruto. Kali ini dia diam saja dan itulah yang menjadikan semuanya terasa tidak beres.

"Benarkah?" hanya itu yang diucapkan Sakura dan dia menunjukkan itu lagi, senyum lemahnya yang jelek.

"Kenapa tidak menangis saja kalau ingin menangis?" Naruto balas bertanya.

Sakura melebarkan mata. Menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?"

"Aku tahu kau ingin menangis."

"Aku tidak–"

"Berhenti berpura-pura, Haruno Sakura!" Naruto terkejut dengan perubahan nada suaranya sendiri dan mendadak dia merasakan itu –kemarahan. "Berhenti berpura-pura seolah aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Aku kenal kau lebih baik dari siapapun di dunia, bahkan kalaupun kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Dan aku tahu kalau kau masih ingin menangis karena," dia menelan ludah, " –karena mengingat orang itu."

Hening.

Rumput-rumput berdesir diterpa angin dan dalam waktu beberapa detik sesudahnya sepasang mata zamrud itu tergenang air.

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto dan Naruto membiarkan gadis itu membasahi kaosnya.

"Gadis bodoh," Naruto bergumam dan merasakan Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak punya kau, Naruto," Sakura balas bergumam.

Naruto menerawang ke dalam permukaan sungai.

"Ya." Dia berkata lirih. "Apa jadinya."

.

.

.

"Lihat ini!"

Pagi itu Sakura muncul di kelas dengan wajah terang dan mata berbinar seakan malam sebelumnya dia baru saja kejatuhan bintang-bintang. Gadis itu menyorongkan sekotak penuh _cupcake _aneka warna ke wajah Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Kue!" seru Sakura seolah-olah itu adalah jawaban yang sangat jenius sementara pertanyaan Naruto adalah pertanyaan terbodoh di dunia. "Tentu saja ini kue. Masa kau tidak lihat?"

"Untuk apa kau bawa-bawa kue ke kampus?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Mau jualan?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum yang tidak redup dari bibirnya.

"Kubawa untuk kau cicipi, bodoh," katanya. "Aku membuat ini sendiri, tahu."

Naruto melebarkan mata birunya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendengar Sakura mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bertemu alien dari Planet Jupiter. Sejauh yang Naruto tahu –dan Naruto tahu hampir semua hal tentang Sakura, ngomong-ngomong, Sakura tidak pernah tertarik lebih jauh dari sekedar memasak ramen instan. Dan apa ini? Si pink itu membuat kue?

"Enak kok! Tidak beracun, coba saja!" Sakura sepertinya tersinggung melihat ekspresi tidak percaya yang terang-terangan terpasang di wajah Naruto.

Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan mencomot satu cup. Ada sedikit rasa gosong tapi dia mengacungkan jempolnya dan Sakura tertawa lebar.

Rupanya pagi itu adalah awal dari hari-hari lain di mana Sakura membawa kue hasil percobaannya untuk Naruto. Bahkan sore hari atau hari libur gadis itu akan menculik Naruto untuk menemaninya memasak macam-macam makanan yang dilihatnya di buku resep. Dapur keluarga Haruno sepertinya sudah berubah menjadi semacam laboratorium percobaan bagi Sakura. Naruto kagum bagaimana Sakura belum meledakkan kompor atau membuat bolong panci dan wajan.

Imbas dari hobi baru Sakura tentu saja adalah melimpahnya makanan untuk dicicipi. Sakura sendiri bahkan akan memakan bagian yang paling banyak dari hasil masakannya sendiri. Naruto tidak bertanya apakah Sakura tidak takut berat badannya naik seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Barangkali Sakura memang bukan termasuk kelompok 'gadis pada umumnya'.

"Aku ikut klub memasak." Sakura mengumumkan sore itu dengan senyum secerah matahari di sebelah barat.

Naruto tidak tahu lagi penjelasan apa yang tepat. Sebuah dugaan muncul begitu saja sewaktu dia melihat Sakura berusaha menghabiskan hasil masakannya sendiri, yang Naruto sudah lupa apa namanya tadi. Wajah putih gadis itu memerah sementara titik-titik keringat bermunculan di dahinya. Sepertinya Sakura memasukkan terlalu banyak cabai.

"Sudah, jangan dihabiskan," kata Naruto, tapi Sakura tidak mendengar.

Menurut Naruto, Sakura menemukan entah di mana, barangkali di majalah khusus perempuan atau di website panduan asmara, bahwa salah satu cara mengatasi patah hati adalah dengan makan banyak dan mengurangi sebanyak mungkin waktu luang. Sakura melakukan kedua-duanya dengan cara memasak sebanyak mungkin yang dia bisa.

"Kubilang jangan dihabiskan."

Naruto merebut piring dari tangan Sakura dan mulai memakan makanan yang entah apa namanya itu. Benar saja. Rasanya pedas sekali sampai lidah Naruto terbakar. Naruto tidak mendengar Sakura berkomentar apapun hingga akhirnya dia berhenti makan untuk berpaling memandang gadis itu.

Wajah merah Sakura basah.

"Aku sudah makan banyak makanan enak," dia berkata pelan, "tapi kenapa..."

Air matanya berlelehan seperti es yang tengah mencair.

"Kenapa aku belum lupa..."

Naruto menjatuhkan sumpit yang dipegangnya ke atas piring. Dia curiga Sakura sengaja memasukkan banyak cabai hanya agar gadis itu bisa menangis lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh gagal paham pada Sakura."

Naruto memandang ke kejauhan sementara Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya tengah membuka-buka majalah otomotif.

"Setelah kemarin bertingkah seperti zombie, sekarang kembali hiperaktif tapi melakukan hal-hal yang tidak akan dilakukannya dalam keadaan normal. Bayangkan. Sakura hobi memasak! Dan dia tidak takut gemuk karena banyak makan! Kepalanya terbentur sesuatu, barangkali."

Terdengar bunyi gemerisik halaman-halaman majalah yang dibuka Shikamaru.

"Lalu dia menangis lagi waktu masakannya kebanyakan cabai."

Naruto terlalu malas untuk mengakui bahwa Sakura menangis karena ingat Sasuke lagi, bahwa ada film baru Sasuke di bioskop dan gadis itu galau apakah dia harus menontonnya atau tidak.

"Gampang saja." Shikamaru akhirnya menjawab meskipun dengan nada malas. "Carikan dia pacar."

"Apa?"

Naruto memandang sang Nara dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Shikamaru balik bertanya seakan-akan idenya adalah hal yang memang paling jelas sedunia. "Carikan dia pacar dan dia akan lebih sibuk memikirkan pacarnya daripada melakukan hal-hal yang aneh."

Naruto masih terlalu terkejut dengan ide itu sampai dia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa dan Shikamaru kembali bicara.

"Kalau dia punya pacar dia akan melupakan cowok itu, si Sasuke."

_Kalau Sakura punya pacar. Berarti pacarnya seorang cowok. _Ide itu berdesing dalam kepala Naruto dan rasanya sungguh absurd.

"Aku akan bilang pada Ino." Ino adalah pacar Shikamaru. "Ino teman baik Sakura juga, kan? Kau tenang saja."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun.

Selama ini Sakura selalu bersikap seakan-akan dia punya pacar, Uchiha Sasuke itu. Dan Naruto selalu menganggap Sakura hanya berdelusi meskipun kadang-kadang hal itu juga mengganggunya. Tapi bayangan bahwa Sakura benar-benar akan punya pacar sungguhan terasa tidak bisa diterima oleh akal.

Memangnya siapa yang akan tahan dengan gadis sebising Sakura?

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih Ino itu."

Malam itu Sakura mengatakan bahwa tiba-tiba saja Ino mengenalkan seorang cowok dari jurusan seni kepadanya. Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan mencatat baik-baik nama cowok itu dalam otaknya.

Namanya Sai.

Esok harinya Naruto berhasil melihat si Sai itu di gedung studio lukis. Bagaimana ceritanya si pirang itu bisa berakhir di gedung kuliah jurusan seni, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Sai adalah seorang cowok kurus berkulit putih dengan surai hitam dan senyum yang konstan terpasang di bibirnya. Kulit putih. Surai hitam. Sepertinya Naruto ingat seseorang dan dia menduga Ino sengaja memilihkan tipe yang seperti itu.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya Sakura berkata Sai lumayan asyik dan bahwa dia meminta Sakura menjadi model lukisannya. Ada sesuatu yang memelintir perut Naruto, tapi dia hanya tertawa dan mengejek bahwa Sakura akan terlihat jelek dalam lukisan itu. Sakura melemparkan segenggam keripik kentang ke wajahnya.

Minggu pagi Naruto datang ke rumah Sakura, mendapati gadis itu sudah mandi dan sedang mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Ke mana kau?"

"Ke taman bermain." Sakura tersenyum. "Menemani Sai membuat sketsa di sana."

Naruto curiga sketsa itu hanyalah modus.

Sepanjang hari itu Naruto bermain basket sendirian di lapangan dekat rumahnya sampai kakinya terasa hampir putus. Dia tengah berbaring di lapangan dengan baju penuh keringat menempel di badan ketika didengarnya bunyi langkah kaki mendekat.

Matahari hampir tenggelam.

Dia mendongak dan melihat wajah Sakura dilatarbelakangi sinar matahari senja.

Mata hijau itu redup.

Sakura berbaring di sebelahnya. Naruto menoleh, melihat gadis itu memejamkan mata.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" dia bertanya dengan tenggorokan kering.

Sakura menggeleng. Matanya tetap terpejam. Lalu bibir gadis itu bergerak pelan, mengeluarkan kalimat yang semacam bisikan. Tapi Naruto mendengarnya.

"Terlalu mirip."

Naruto kembali mendongak menatap langit yang berwarna oranye.

Dia menghela napas panjang sementara kesunyian menguasai mereka berdua.

"Aku bodoh, ya." Sakura tidak bertanya, dia hanya bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau begini mungkin tidak ada cowok yang mau denganku."

"Aku mau."

Jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa otaknya sempat berpikir. Naruto terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri selagi dia berpaling dan melihat Sakura tengah menatapnya. Sepasang zamrud itu bertanya-tanya, sama terkejutnya.

Wajah Naruto panas yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelelahan usai bermain basket.

"Maksudku," dia berdehem canggung, ada lilitan tidak nyaman lagi di perutnya, "maksudku kalau kau adalah cewek terakhir yang tersisa di dunia."

Dia nyengir dan Sakura memukul lengannya.

"Brengsek kau!"

Setidaknya itu bisa membuat Sakura tertawa.

Ya. Setidaknya.

.

.

.

Ino tidak lagi berusaha mengenalkan cowok lain pada Sakura dan itu membuat sesuatu semacam kelegaan muncul di dada Naruto. Sakura sendiri mulai hidup seperti sebelumnya, kadang-kadang masih memasak macam-macam tapi tidak lagi ikut kegiatan klub memasak. Mereka masih suka minum susu kotak rasa coklat sambil duduk di tepi sungai. Setiap hari Minggu mereka akan menghabiskan hari dengan melakukan hal-hal kurang penting seperti menonton DVD, main game, belanja cemilan ke minimarket, main basket, atau sekedar ngobrol dan berdebat tentang ini itu. Sakura masih senang memukul kepalanya atau melempari wajahnya dengan bantal dan juga keripik kentang.

Semuanya terasa normal. Semuanya terasa pada tempatnya.

Sampai akhirnya hari Minggu yang tidak biasa itu datang.

Sakura berkata kepalanya pusing dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Naruto datang sore itu, memutar kenop pintu kamar Sakura yang tidak dikunci.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu duduk di ranjang, menghadap ke jendela. Dia menoleh dan tampak terkejut, seperti tidak menduga kedatangan Naruto. Sembari berdiri, gadis itu menarik tangannya ke belakang punggung, tapi terlambat, Naruto sudah melihat selembar kertas yang tergenggam di tangannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Naruto mendekat dan segera merasa tidak percaya bahwa itu bukan apa-apa yang tidak perlu disembunyikan.

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan–"

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi karena Naruto bergerak cepat untuk merebutnya. Mata biru itu bergerak membawa dan tanpa sadar dia mencengkeram erat-erat pinggiran kertas berwarna biru muda itu. Naruto diserang keinginan untuk menyobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Matanya melayang tajam ke wajah Sakura sementara gadis itu menggigit bibir. "Kau ini masokis, ya?"

"Bukan begitu, Naruto."

"Lalu apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Mata hijaunya bergerak-gerak ke arah lain dan Naruto merasa marah tanpa bisa dia jelaskan kenapa. Tapi bukankah sudah jelas?

"Kau ingin datang ke pesta pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata? Apa namanya kalau bukan masokis?"

Sepasang zamrud itu menantang mata safir Naruto.

Semua orang di negara itu tahu tentang rencana pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Pesta yang lebih kecil dan pribadi, hanya dihadiri kerabat dan teman dekat, akan digelar di sebuah pulau berpantai indah. Sementara pesta yang lebih besar akan diadakan di kota, dihadiri banyak bintang, wartawan, model, orang-orang penting bisnis hiburan dan fans kedua mempelai yang beruntung lewat semacam kuis yang sudah dikoar-koarkan media sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Naruto tahu Sakura pasti tahu tentang berita itu, tapi dia pikir Sakura sudah baik-baik saja dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Naruto pikir tidak mungkin Sakura menjadi salah satu dari orang yang menginginkan undangan eksklusif itu karena kalau iya, Naruto akan berpikir bahwa Sakura sudah benar-benar gila.

Dan sepertinya Sakura memang sudah gila.

"Aku bukan masokis!" seru Sakura. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Lalu apa?" Naruto menatap dengan lebih menantang. "Coba jelaskan padaku, nona."

"Aku..." Bibir Sakura bergetar dan Naruto membencinya. "Aku... hanya ingin..."

Seperti butuh seluruh kekuatan yang dia miliki sampai Sakura bisa mengatakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat dia benar-benar sudah jadi milik orang lain."

Naruto menahan diri untuk mengatakan hal lain lagi. Dia tidak ingin melihat Sakura menangis. Jika benar bahwa Sakura hanya ingin _melihat, _hanya ingin _membuktikan, _maka Naruto membiarkan dirinya berharap bahwa setelah itu nama Uchiha Sasuke berikut bayangan tentang keseluruhan sosoknya akan benar-benar terkubur dalam hati Sakura, menghilang selamanya.

Barangkali tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan dibanding hal itu.

Sakura selalu ada untuknya ketika dia menghadapi saat-saat sulit –seperti ketika dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya dan hampir kabur dari rumah, misalnya. Tapi dia cukup terkejut ketika Sakura memaksanya ikut datang ke pesta itu karena dia pikir Sakura ingin melewatkan momen itu sendirian, momen ketika dia benar-benar akan melepaskan Sasuke dari hidupnya.

Maka Naruto pun terpaksa merasa konyol malam itu ketika dia memakai tuksedo hitam milik ayahnya dan harus menyisir rambut jabriknya sampai rapi. Sakura tersenyum di depan pintu dan Naruto hampir saja mengatakan 'kau cantik' melihat gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna seputih mutiara yang belum pernah dia pakai. Kalimat itu pun dia telan kembali dan berhasil dia tutupi dengan batuk-batuk kecil yang tidak perlu.

Pesta itu benar-benar ramai dan gemerlap sampai Naruto merasa kepalanya berputar karena melihat terlalu banyak orang. Tapi mata Sakura hanya melihat satu orang. Naruto tidak banyak bicara. Dia tahu mengajak Sakura bercanda atau mengeluarkan lelucon tentang gaun beberapa selebritis yang datang di sana tidak akan membantu.

Naruto lebih banyak diam sembari mengamati wajah Sakura.

Hyuuga Hinata tampak anggun dan berkilau. Wajahnya jelas menampakkan seluruh kebahagiaan di dunia ketika dia tersenyum. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekalipun hanya senyum tipis. Keduanya menjabat tangan orang-orang dan jari-jari Sasuke tidak akan lepas dari tangan Hinata begitu mereka tidak perlu berjabatan tangan dengan orang lain.

Keduanya memotong kue pengantin besar berwarna biru.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

Sasuke mendekat dan mencium bibir istrinya diiringi gemuruh tepuk tangan para tamu.

Saat itulah Naruto tahu pertahanan Sakura ambruk seluruhnya. Gadis itu berlari keluar dari sana, bahkan sepertinya tidak ingat pada Naruto. Naruto menyusulnya, mengutuk dalam hati kenapa dia membiarkan Sakura datang ke pesta itu. Harusnya dia mencegah Sakura, mengurung dan mengikatnya di kamar kalau perlu. Sudah jelas Sakura hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu berlari di jalanan.

"Sakura!"

Baru saja Naruto heran bagaimana bisa Sakura berlari dengan sepatu hak tinggi semacam itu ketika dilihatnya gadis itu berhenti berlari. Dia berhasil mencapai Sakura yang terpaku di tepi jalan. Sepatu sebelah kirinya rusak, haknya patah. Wajah Sakura basah dan Naruto benar-benar benci melihat air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Sudah kubilang–"

"Aku tahu!" Sakura berteriak memotong kata-kata Naruto. "Aku tahu kau akan bilang aku masokis, masih delusional dan setengah sinting. Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu!"

Naruto jadi tidak tahu mesti bilang apa. Sakura terisak.

Naruto hanya diam, mendengarkan tangis Sakura.

Mata Sakura memandang jauh ke kegelapan malam.

"Aku sudah mencoba, Naruto. Selama setahun ini aku sudah mencobanya, mencoba melupakannya, tapi bahkan sebotol air mineral akan membuatku ingat kepadanya lagi. Jangan bilang aku bodoh karena kau tidak akan tahu rasanya! Kau tidak akan mengerti, Naruto." Kali ini mata mereka bertemu, biru dan hijau yang basah. "Kau tidak akan mengerti kalau aku bilang aku –aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya seperti... seperti..."

"Seperti aku mencintaimu." Naruto memotong pelan. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan mata biru Naruto memandangnya lurus-lurus. "Aku mengerti, Sakura. Aku mengerti karena kau mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu."

Bibir Sakura terbuka, lalu menutup lagi. Entah berapa lama mereka saling tatap tanpa bersuara.

Naruto memutuskan pandang ketika dia membungkuk untuk melepas kedua sepatunya. Kemudian dia berjongkok, melepas kedua sepatu Sakura dan memasangkan sepatunya yang kebesaran di kedua kaki gadis itu.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu ketika Naruto berdiri.

"Kupikir aku harus melakukan ini, Sakura, terserah kalau nanti kau ingin memukulku atau melempariku dengan sebungkus keripik," ucap Naruto. "Aku akan melakukannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Dan dengan itu dia mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Sakura tidak bergerak untuk melepaskan diri ataupun untuk memukulnya. Naruto mengingat rasanya baik-baik dan dia masih merasa kepalanya berputar ketika dia menarik diri.

Mereka berpandangan lagi. Kemudian Sakura menundukkan kepala sambil tertawa kecil. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata yang oleh Naruto kedengaran seperti 'bodoh'. Naruto ikut tertawa dan selama beberapa saat mereka hanya berdiri di sana sambil tertawa bersama. Tapi itu pun cukup, lebih dari cukup.

"Ayo." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita pulang."

Sakura akhirnya mendongak, tersenyum padanya.

.

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
